Lust Over Love
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Momo was close to having him. In fact, Ryoma might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? MomoRyo
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Lust Over Love**

**By:** kEi-eL-yOu-kAiZer

**Summary: **_He was close to having him. In fact, the younger teen might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? (MomoRyo OishiEiji TezuFuji, hints of TezuRyo)_

* * *

Soft, choking sobs emanated from the darkness and Momoshirou Takashi wondered where it was coming from. He opened his eyes, hoping to see the source of those sounds and found himself horrified of what was underneath his body.

"E-Echizen?"

It was the tennis no Ohjisama, bound by ropes around his wrists over his head which were tied securely and tightly around the bedpost; eyes covered in a blindfold but tears still made their way down his cheeks. His lower lip was cut and his cheek was swollen to what seemed to have someone backhanding him. Momo had never been so stricken like this all his life.

"_Onegai_… _Y- Yamette… Momo… senpai…_"

Momoshirou's eyes widened.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Betrayed**

* * *

"Ryoma-_kun_! What happened to you!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno shrieked upon seeing the young Echizen. The merry group of freshmen approached the black-haired prodigy, hearing Sakuno's concerned squeal. Ryoma, with his usual attitude, simply brushed the teens off and walked away.

"_Oi, Echizen!_"

"Ryoma-_kun_!"

"Ryoma-_sama_!"

"_Urusai_ _ne_. Leave me alone." Ryoma snapped silently, making everyone back away from him almost instantly. Through all the times the hung over Ryoma, he had never told them to get away from his sight. He didn't even curse at them. Something was definitely wrong with the "genius".

Ryoma was acting weird the whole day, even during Tennis Club. "Focus, Echizen." Oishi Shuuichirou, vice-captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, said as he threw the yellow ball for the black-haired boy to serve. "I'm not holding back just because you injured yourself of a fall." Oishi smirked.

"_Nya, Oishi! Ochibi! Gambatte ne!"_ Kikumaru Eiji cheered from outside the fence. "Eiji, you're supposed to be practicing too, you know! Just because _buchou_ isn't here doesn't mean you can just slack off!" Oishi scolded, "You're going to be in _big_ trouble if he ever finds out!"

"Nya! It's not like he's going to come back all the way from Germany just to make me run laps, nya!" Eiji laughed at that hilarious thought.

"No, but _I_ will." The redhead jumped at the sound of an all too familiar old woman's voice and as he turned around, saw Coach Ryuuzaki smirking down at him with such vicious eyes. "Ehehehe… _Ohayou, _Ryuuzaki_-san_." He smiled nervously. "Twenty laps around the court, Kikumaru-_san_. **_NOW!_**" The old woman roared and Eiji instantly stood up and started running, "**_Hoi Hoiiiiii!_** _I'm running! I'm running!_"

Oishi simply laughed at the hyperactive player as he amazingly made his second lap already. "_Saa_, Echizen. Shall we st-" Oishi stopped to look at the black-haired freshmen who slumped and was currently out of life. Ryoma seemed to have a distant look somewhere out of the tennis court and was wearily holding his racket on one hand and the yellow tennis ball on the other. This was starting to make Oishi really suspicious of the boy's actions. "Echizen?" Oishi blinked and called the prodigy in a louder voice. "Aahh! _Gome, senpai_. Wasn't paying attention." Ryoma said in a low voice.

"Shall we start?" Ryoma positioned himself and bounce the ball on the ground when Oishi threw his racket over his shoulder and sighed out loud, "No. I don't think we should go through with this. You are obviously spaced out all the while." Oishi breathed, making Ryoma thoroughly ashamed of himself. "_Iie_, I'm fine. We can start now. I was just thinking of something for a while." Ryoma said, but Oishi didn't buy it.

"Echizen, don't think that I don't know you by now 'cause I do. Something's bothering you and I know it." Ryoma was left speechless as he looked at his senpai with a worried look. Could Oishi have figured it out by now? Could he have known that Ryoma was lying about his "fall"?

Both regulars were brought back to reality when Eiji entered the court with huffs and heaves and a huge amount of sweat all over him. "So… tired… _Aaaahh!_" Eiji wailed as he sat on the ground. The awkward silence seemed to have bothered Ryoma and it obviously did with the redhead too. "Eh? Is your game over?" Eiji blinked as Oishi simply smiled and looked at his two comrades, "_Saa_… why don't we talk over the clubhouse, _ne_?"

Ryoma tensed as Eiji simply blinked in awe.

* * *

"What is this all about, _nya_?" Eiji asked as Oishi sat beside him and Ryoma sat hesitantly across the Golden Pair. Oishi chose to ignore his partner again and smiled widely towards the genius in front of them. "You didn't exactly fall, did you, Echizen?" Oishi started as Eiji looked at Ryoma, who was currently looking down at his bandaged wrists. "_Nya_ _Ochibi_… why'd you have to lie to us?"

"It's none of your business." Ryoma snapped, his stubbornness returning. Eiji jumped. "Whether it may or may not be our business doesn't matter, Echizen. You brought your problem to us in the club and that makes it our business and our problem too." Oishi confidently said, making Ryoma look away irritably. Oishi smiled, "Come on, Echizen. Is it really that bad?"

Ryoma trembled in anger at that question as he balled his fists. The senpai doesn't know what he went through and here he was, asking if it was really that bad!

Eiji saw their kouhai's reaction and decided to ask, "_Ochibi, daijoubu nya?_" He joined. "**_URUSAI_!** _I told you it's none of your business! Why are you forcing me to tell you when I don't want to!"_ Ryoma yelled. Eiji jumped at Ryoma's sudden outburst for the second time and Oishi can't help but feel surprised too. By now they have realized how this problem must've been that BIG for their _Ochibi_ to be so upset about. Ryoma was visibly red in anger as he plopped down on the bench, hanging his head down in embarrassment. "Really, it's nothing to worry about, _senpai_." He muttered, rubbing his temples in the process.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Momoshirou, ne?" Ryoma instantly looked up from the sound of his favorite senpai's name. It was Fuji Syuusuke entering the clubhouse. "Ah! Fuji!" Eiji exclaimed. "Momo didn't show up in practice… actually he didn't show up in class either today."

"Aahh! You mean you guys were beaten up by those street tennis players, weren't you, _nya_?" Eiji concluded, making Fuji chuckle at his best friend's naïveté. "What does this mean?" Oishi asked, "Did you both have a big fight?" Oishi asked as Ryoma dropped his head once again. "You two look so good together; it's hard to believe you'd actually get serious about small arguments." Fuji nuzzled his chin in contemplation. "It's also hard to believe that Momo'd get physical."

"Nyaa! Momo-chan did this to you? _Why would he do that!_ Why would he-" Eiji stopped when he saw Ryoma balling his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white. But that wasn't the main reason why the redhead stopped. At a quick glance, Eiji thought he saw beads of tears dropping into Ryoma's lap. And soon it became clear that the black-haired freshman really was crying. The Echizen Ryoma, who wouldn't even show the slightest emotion much less weakness to anyone, was here crying his eyes out.

"Ne, Echizen. We won't force you to tell us." Oishi said, but this was actually something he'd call "_reverse psychology_" in order for Ryoma to spill the beans. "I can't." Ryoma finally spoke, "Because I don't know why he did it…" Oishi was taken back by that response. "Eh?" Eiji exclaimed. "He couldn't have done it on purpose." Fuji's eyebrows furrowed.

"He didn't." Ryoma whispered, "That, I know."

* * *

_Ryoma_ _didn't want to wake up, but why did he have to? He forced himself not to, but he cried. He cried and cried as if there was no tomorrow. He didn't like it, of course. He cried involuntarily as if his eyes had a mind of their own. All he remembered was the pain burning inside of him and the tremendous hurt he felt tugging deep inside his chest._

"_E-Echizen?"_ _He heard his senpai, making him tense all of a sudden. He didn't want anymore of that pain. He didn't care if he would sound weak. He didn't care. He just didn't want Momoshirou to hurt him again. "Onegai… Y-Yamette… Momo… senpai…"_

_Silence and then, "Eh?"_ _He heard the panic present at his senpai's voice. "U-Uso…"_

_Ryoma_ _felt the binds around his wrist loosening quickly and realized that Momoshirou was releasing him from his "prison". "Uso… uso…" The senpai stuttered, hastening his pace on his kouhai's bounds. As soon as he was broken free, Echizen frantically took the blindfold off of his eyes which was soaking wet with his tears by now._

_Instantly, he felt Momo's arms wrapped around his tiny frame, startling him of his nine lives. "Gomenasai… hontou ni gomenasai…" The sophomore murmured behind the black-haired teen's ear. Ryoma didn't understand anything that was going on. He wanted to understand. But he felt so sleepy… he didn't know what to do anymore. The last thing he felt before he surrendered to unconsciousness was something wet running down at the back of his neck._

* * *

"By the time I woke up, I was already at home. I learned from _Oyajii_ that I was already cleaned and bandaged when Momo-_senpai_ brought me home." Ryoma said, making Fuji 'hmm'. This was the part where Ryoma was so confused about. If Momoshirou really hated him to hurt him this much, why did he even bother to nurse him and bring him back home?

"Nya, Momo-chan is out of his mind!" Eiji exclaimed, receiving an elbow from Oishi who was signaling him not to say such things in front of Ryoma. Eiji simply cupped his mouth. "What did you do before the incident happened, Ryoma-_kun_?" Fuji continued interrogating, hoping to figure out this mess. Ryoma lowered his head for the nth time and tried to recall what could have happened last night to have made the sophomore that way.

"We went out that night…" Ryoma began.

* * *

"_Ne, Echizen." Momo asked the young tennis genius, as Ryoma looked up to his senpai with boring eyes. "Hmm?", he simply hummed. "Why did you start playing tennis anyway?" Ryoma was already accustomed to this question. He simply grinned and looked up at the now darkening sky. "To defeat somebody." Ryoma simply answered, making Momo interested all of a sudden._

"_Who?_ _Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma instantly looked at the sophomore, his cheeks reddening, "NO!" He answered quickly._

"_Who is it then? Me?" Momo smirked. "Hn. I'd be out of the club the moment I even started if it were really you." Ryoma snickered. "Konno yarou!" Momo snapped, taking the prodigy around the neck and nearly choking him. "M-Momo-s-senpai… I-I can't breeeeeaattthee." Ryoma winced and was instantly let go by the black-haired sophomore. Ryoma coughed for a while before hearing the senpai continue, "So that means you'r going to stop playing when you defeat that person?" Momo asked, making Ryoma blink._

"_I don't know." Ryoma whispered, making Momo look away from the younger teen. "Ne, do you…" Momo started, "…want to hang out at home by any chance? I mean, no one's at home for the week since they all went to the kids' day care festival or something." Momo scratched his head nervously, he blushed and looked away, hoping to block his embarrassment from the freshman but Ryoma saw it and blushed himself too._

"_Okay." Ryoma muttered._

* * *

"_Chocolate Milk?_ _Coffee? Beer? Ponta?" Momo called from the kitchen, although he knew very much what the answer was. "Ponta!" Ryoma called back and Momo smirked at that reply. Mom was about to dig in for some of that canned soda but found his refrigerator free from that manufactured fruit drink. He inwardly sighed to himself and stood up. "We're out of Ponta. I'll have to run to the convenient store to get some." He informed as he walked towards the door._

"_I'll come with you."_

"_No, it's getting dark. You should stay. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Ochibi, ne?" Momo grinned, receiving a pillow in his face. "Urusai ne!" The young Echizen pouted. "Afraid you'll miss me, Echizen?" Momo winked, making the prodigy grit his teeth. "Don't worry, honey. I'll come back soon."_

"_**MOMO-SENPAI!**"_

_A remote control came flying towards Momo's head and he was lucky enough to dodge out of the way before it connected with his face. "Alright! Alright! It was a joke, okay! I'm going!" Momo laughed out loud as he got on his bike and strode off towards the 24-hour convenient store, leaving a smiling Echizen behind._

* * *

"And he changed when he got back?" Oishi asked as Ryoma nodded wearily. "What could have happened to him in the convenient store, nya?" Eiji muttered to himself but Ryoma held his head irritably and shook his head, "_Wakaranai_. Can we please stop talking about this now?" Ryoma asked irritably. It was more of like a demand rather than a request actually and Fuji wondered why this was bothering the boy so much. For him, it didn't sound that serious. Unless there was something more. Something that Ryoma left out in his story.

Putting things together, the wounds on Ryoma's wrists, the cut on his lower lip and the red mark on his cheek, Fuji concluded some few answers but can't help but think that the signs were awfully familiar. Fuji looked down to Ryoma's legs which were exposed because the kouhai was wearing shorts. If Ryoma would have been beaten up by the sophomore, he would have had black spots all over his body and he would have had at least a few cuts or something. On top of that, he wouldn't have the slightest energy to stand up.

Unless…

Fuji instantly grabbed the Echizen by the wrist and forced the teen to stand up. "F-Fuji-_senpai_?" Ryoma blinked. "Walk. Hop. And run." Fuji ordered, his eyes looking straight at the freshman. The 3 other regulars looked at him in awe at his sudden request. "Fuji, what're you trying to do?" Oishi posed.

"Just do it, Ryoma-_kun_." Fuji said, a little softer this time.

Ryoma had no choice but to do so and walked around the small clubhouse. Fuji's eyes twitched as to how their youngest regular walked in a weird manner. As soon as Ryoma proceeded to jumping, he instantly felt pain and fell to his knees. "_Ochibi!_" Eiji ran towards the fallen regular but Fuji backed him off. "You still have to run." Fuji informed. "_Yame_ _yo, Fuji_. Can't you see he's still injured?" Eiji snapped. "Ryoma-_kun_…" Fuji ignored his best friend as Oishi nodded towards Ryoma's gaze, "Let's see hat Fuji wants to prove, Echizen."

Ryoma was still clueless but stood up, readying himself to run around the small room. But as he made his frist step, he inwardly winced, "I can't. It hurts."

"_Ochibi?_"

"As I thought." Fuji muttered as he rubbed his temples at his speculations. "You weren't beaten up by Momo, weren't you, Ryoma-_kun_?" Ryoma looked away as both Oishi and Eiji waited for the brunet to continue. "You were raped."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elucidation

**Lust Over Love**

**By:** kEi-eL-yOu-kAiZer

**Summary: **He was close to having him. In fact, the younger teen might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? (MomoRyo OishiEiji TezuFuji, hints of TezuRyo)

* * *

All the time Oishi and Eiji walked home, none of them spoke a word to each other, still shocked at what they learned during Tennis Club. Oishi couldn't help but feel guilty; no wonder Echizen kept it all to himself. He was ashamed. He was ashamed and hurt. "_Nya_, Oishi…" Eiji broke the silence as Oishi looked at his doubles partner. "What's going to happen to those two?" Eiji asked silently, making Oishi think for an answer. "I don't know…" Oishi simply replied, making Eiji sigh beside him.

"_Ochibi_…" Oishi looked at Eiji as the redhead started, "…really loves Momo-_chan, nya?_" The vice-captain was left speechless, he never thought about that predicament. I mean, who would? After getting assaulted by your senpai, who would even thought of falling in love with your attacker? "I don't know. Maybe because I've never seen _Ochibi_ show this much emotion before, _nya_!" Eiji laughed as Oishi stopped to ponder of what the acrobat was telling him.

Oishi smirked and looked at his hyperactive partner who seemed to be acting weird, probably still shocked. "Yeah, I guess." The black-haired regular smiled silently as he followed the cheerful redhead who was already far away from him.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Elucidation**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. In fact, he never knew what happened to him that day. He just felt irritable all of a sudden and wanted to scream with all of his might, wanting to tear things apart with his bear hands. Why? Why did he have to feel that way at the time when Ryoma was waiting for him at home?

_/"Ey dude! You dropped something!" A suspicious looking character called as he handed the black-haired regular a can of Ponta. "Oh thanks!" Momo blinked as he took the can and placed it in the plastic bag he was currently holding and proceeded back home. As he placed the plastic bag on the basket of his bike, he slowly made his way back home./_

Momo's eyes instantly widened. The Ponta drink. He remembered drinking the one the guy gave him on the road home. There was something on that drink. Was it spiked? Or was it drugged? He slapped a hand on his forehead. How could he be so careless as to trust that guy? But what's done is done now. He can't change what happened. He can't change what he had done to Ryoma.

_/"Ah!_ _Momo-senpai, what took you so long?" The freshman asked as he saw the black-haired sophomore wobbling towards the house. "Momo-senpai?" Ryoma blinked. Everything went by like a blink of an eye and the next thing Ryoma felt was the back of Momo's hand connecting to his right cheek. Ryoma stumbled to the floor as he held his cheek in shock. "M-Momo-s-senpai?" Ryoma trembled._

"_**MOMO-SENPAI**!"_

_Everything went blurry after that and Momo could hear Ryoma's screams for him to stop. Slowly, his vision went black./_

His head hurt just by thinking of what happened. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He felt dizzy and his body hurt so much. Burying his head in his knees, he clutched his fists to the inerasable feeling.

/"_Gomenasai… hontou ni gomenasai, Echizen."_ _He whispered, bringing the naked boy close to him. He looked down and saw that the freshman had fallen asleep again. He couldn't believe that he was the cause to Ryoma's suffering and as he inspected for more wounds on the boy's body. He saw the bloody wrists, the swollen cheek, the cut lip, the countless red marks at the nape of the boy's neck… Momo's eyes widened. He looked further down and saw the boy's legs bleeding profoundly._

"_Shit! Please no." Momo trembled and realized that this was primary source for Ryoma's pain. As he ran towards the bathroom and dipped the prodigy in a bathtub of lukewarm water, he couldn't help but feel certain hotness at the corner of his eyes. Holding the black-haired player's head to float on the water, he trembled when his other hand caressed his kouhai's cheek._

"_Ryoma…"/_

"Ryoma…" He whispered, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Momo came back to school 2 days after the incident happened and the Seigaku Tennis Club had never been this cold and dull before. What made it worse though was through two regulars who were constantly avoiding each other's gaze. To top it all off, three other regulars were bothered by that predicament.

"Eh? What's going on?" Kawamura blinked as he looked at the five lifeless regulars who were simply loitering in the middle of the court and fiddling with their rackets. "Fssshh…" Kaidoh murmured, dragging Kawamura by the back of the Seigaku jacket to go and practice with him.

At the corner of his eyes, Momoshirou couldn't help but see the object of his affection staring blankly into a tennis racket. Looking down, he realized that this predicament had to get out of him and he needed help! _Badly!_ Looking back up, the first person he saw was none other than Fuji Syuusuke. Nodding inwardly to himself, he walked over to his senpai, confident that the brunet was the right person who can help him with this.

"_A-re?_ Where did Fuji go?" Ryoma heard the redhead ask and as he looked over to his shoulder for the tensai, he realized that Momo wasn't anywhere in the court either. "Come to think of it, Momo-_chan_ disappeared too, nya." Eiji said as Oishi looked around, "Ah! There they are!" Oishi called, pointing towards the two regulars walking towards the clubhouse. "Nya, let's follow them! I don't want Fuji being too harsh on Momo-_chan_, _nya!_" Eiji said worriedly as he half-ran, half-walked towards the two. And upon hearing Momo's name, Ryoma can't help but follow the Golden Pair silently too.

* * *

"I hurt him… so bad." Momo sighed out loud, fiddling with his fingers uncomfortably. Fuji knew that reprimanding the sophomore would only make matters worse, so he stayed silent and played innocent, acting as if he didn't have any clue as to what happened at all. "Eh, what did you do?" Fuji silently asked, wanting to hear Momo's side of the story. But this only made Momo grab some part of his already-short hair and pull them irritably. "Aaaghh…" He simply replied.

Silence befell on them both and Fuji decided to change the question. "What happened, Momo-_san_?"

"This sounds stupid… but one moment I'm buying drinks in the convenient store and the next I'm home, releasing all my anger to Ryoma." Momo explained in a monotone, relieved that he was starting to let his problems out. "I don't know… I think the drink was spiked or drugged or something. I felt really weird after drinking that Ponta that weird guy gave me."

"But damn it, I'm not using that as an excuse okay!" Momo snapped, but Fuji simply continued to listen. "Fuji-_senpai_, I felt… weird… I felt hot and I… I felt jealousy rising over me."

"Jealousy?" Fuji repeated. Momo nodded and continued, "He always… looked up to buchou."

_/"To defeat somebody."_ _Ryoma simply answered, making Momo interested all of a sudden. "Who? Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma instantly looked at the sophomore, his cheeks reddening, "NO!" He answered quickly./_

"He's always been so good at everything… Ryoma… he doesn't look up to me at all." Momo looked at his palms blankly. "Maybe that was what triggered me to going totally psycho! I couldn't stop thinking about that the whole time I went to the convenient store!" The black-haired regular heaved out heavily, as if it was such a huge pain in his chest. "All the time I catch his eyes on Tezuka-_buchou_. And I'm sure you know that he used to like buchou before, right?" Momo asked his senpai beside him, receiving a simple nod only.

"Please don't take this the wrong way on you and buchou's relationship, _senpai_." The brunet simply shook his head, "Don't worry." Fuji smiled sincerely, making the sophomore comfortable of their conversation.

"I really love him." Momo confessed, making Fuji "Ooh" for a moment there. The tensai knew it had to be that, he just didn't know that he was the first one the younger player would tell that sacred information to. "And after what happened… I… don't really think I'd have the chance anymore…" Momo said sadly, his voice starting to break at every word he got out. "It's all… my fault." Fuji stared downcast, his anger for the younger regular disappearing as he heard the sad feelings Momoshirou Takeshi felt.

"But you know what? I'm glad it was me…" Momo grinned forcibly, "I'm glad I was the one who drank it. I don't know what to do if Ryoma would've drunk the drug instead. I don't know what to do if it would've been him stuck with that weird guy."

"Momo-_san_."

"_Haaaa_… I'm glad that finally came out." Momo instantly sighed in relief as he rubbed his chest, "It was starting to get harder to breathe." The man grinned and wiped the tears that were at the corner of his eyes, Fuji couldn't help but grin along with him… but he wanted so much to put up a sad expression. His kouhai's story made him feel as if an invisible feeling pulled his mouth down into a frown. He couldn't stay mad at him after what he had heard.

"Momo-_san_." Momo looked up. "Echizen… is lucky to have you." Fuji smiled at the ebony-haired teen. "_Sou_ _dayou ne?_" Momo laughed forcibly as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "_Arigatou, Fuji-senpai_." Momoshirou grinned sadly as he turned and walked towards the exit of the clubhouse, but as he opened the door to the small room, he came face-to-face with the least expected person he wanted to see.

"Echizen?"

* * *

The tennis no ohjisama tried his best not to let his senpais know that he was actually following closely behind. It was a little bit harder since he had to hide from Momo and Fuji _and_ Eiji and Oishi. He saw the Golden Pair listening closely to the opening of the clubhouse window and Ryoma decided to hide behind the tree. "What happened, Momo-_san_?" He heard Fuji's voice speak.

"This sounds stupid…" Momo began, "…but one moment I'm buying drinks in the convenient store and the next I'm home, releasing all my anger to Ryoma." Ryoma trembled when his favorite senpai started talking, it sounded as if he was being chased a beast or something. He was talking way too fast. "I don't know… I think the drink was spiked or drugged or something. I felt really weird after drinking that Ponta that weird guy gave me."

"I knew Momo-_chan_ wouldn't do it on purpose!" Eiji cheered. "Shhh!" Oishi hushed him.

"But damn it, I'm not using that as an excuse okay!" Momo snapped, and both Eiji and Oishi jumped at that. "Fuji-_senpai_, I felt… weird… I felt hot and I… I felt jealousy rising over me."

"Jealousy?" Fuji repeated. There was a moment of silence, before Momo continued, "He always… looked up to buchou."

Ryoma's eyes widened. _Th-that isn't true!_

"He's always been so good at everything… Ryoma… he doesn't look up to me at all." Ryoma looked down and registered everything the 13-year-old teen was saying and shook his head rapidly in denial. "Maybe that was what triggered me to going totally psycho! I couldn't stop thinking about that the whole time I went to the convenient store!" Slowly, Ryoma couldn't help but feel tears at the corner of his eyes. "All the time I catch his eyes on Tezuka-_buchou_. And I'm sure you know that he used to like buchou before, right?" Ryoma trembled; he didn't know that Momo was actually affected by all of his stupid actions.

Silence once again. "Please don't take this the wrong way on you and buchou's relationship, _senpai_."

"Don't worry." Fuji said softly.

"I really love him." Ryoma's eyes widened as ever.

"_Eeeeee!_" Eiji shrieked as he blushed tremendously. "I knew it! I knew it!" He whispered excitedly to Oishi as the vice-captain simply smiled at the realization. "And after what happened… I… don't really think I'd have the chance anymore…" Eiji gasped, "What! Don't say that, _Momo-chan!_" Oishi instantly cupped Eiji's mouth with his hand, preventing themselves from getting caught.

Ryoma smiled but cried as well, he didn't know that emotions were really this confusing. He didn't know how he was feeling right now. "It's all… my fault." '_No, it's not your fault, Momo-senpai.'_ Ryoma choked. "But you know what? I'm glad it was me…"

Ryoma couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm glad I was the one who drank it. I don't know what to do if Ryoma would've drunk the drug instead. I don't know what to do if it would've been him stuck with that weird guy."

He loved the stupid sophomore.

"Momo-_san_."

He loved Momoshirou Takeshi.

"_Haaaa_… I'm glad that finally came out. It was starting to get harder to breathe."

Getting out from his hiding place, he didn't care to bother the priceless reactions of Eiji and Oishi as they witnessed him emerge from the tree.

"Momo-_san_... …Echizen… is lucky to have you."

"_Sou_ _dayou ne?_ _Arigatou, Fuji-senpai_."

He just wanted to tell Momo-senpai.

"Echizen?"

That he loved him too.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hush

**Lust Over Love**

**By:** kEi-eL-yOu-kAiZer

**Summary: **He was close to having him. In fact, the younger teen might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? (MomoRyo OishiEiji TezuFuji, hints of TezuRyo)

* * *

He had never felt more terrified in his life. Well, maybe except the time when he found the boy of his dreams bleeding in his arms. But right now, fear was the only thing running around his mind. 

"Echizen?"

Fear and humiliation.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Hush**

* * *

Momoshirou trembled. Could Ryoma have heard the conversation he had with Fuji-senpai just now? Looking at the corner of his eyes, he can't help but spot the Golden Pair, looking at them with the same fear he felt. He was guessing (and was absolutely sure to that) that all of the players present here were more than aware of what had happened between him and Ryoma. 

Looking down shamefully, the 13-year-old student was about to start but was instantly cut off.

"I've always looked up to you!" The hazel-eyed teen yelled, not caring if he had tears at the corner of his eyes now. "I wouldn't have stayed with you all this time if I didn't treat you specially!" The young Echizen said as he dropped his head, "I've always looked at you from afar… I've always looked at you every time you sleep. And I've always looked at you when you weren't looking…" The shorter teen felt his cheeks burning. Here he was, unconsciously confessing his feelings to a dumb senpai who couldn't even register what he just said. At this moment, he didn't want to repeat himself.

"_Nyaaaaa! Yadda, Oishi!_" Eiji whined as both Ryoma and Momoshirou looked at him being dragged away by the vice-captain, his arms and legs wailing around. Fuji gave off one last smile to the two before he followed the Golden Pair closely behind and left their kouhais alone.

Ryoma felt his cheeks flushing again as he tried to avoid his senpai's gaze, but soon, hazel met amethyst as they found out that they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. "Gomenasai…" Momo finally started, making the shorter teen jump at his sudden apology. "You've… probably heard everything…" He paused, "I meant it… when I said I'm not using the drug thing as an excuse."

"I don't care if you believe me or n-"

"I believe you." Ryoma cut him off and stared downcast. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Momo grinned slightly at that reply, feeling awkward at the rare silence between the two. He had never felt this awkward and nervous towards the Echizen before. "I don't blame you, Momo-_senpai_." The black-haired player softly said as he slowly approached the elder teen. Momo grinned once again and chuckled under his breath as he rubbed his temples, the guilt still rising in his chest, "I don't know what to say…"

Ryoma smiled simply as he took his senpai's hand and walked away, looking for another place to talk.

* * *

Momoshirou and Ryoma found themselves seated back-to-back on each other on top of the rooftop, looking at the sky slowly starting to dim. This is something new for Momoshirou; he didn't know that talking to his best friend alone like this could be so nerve-wrecking. Clutching his fists, he gathered up his courage and started, "Ne, Echizen." 

"Hmm?"

"H-How… how are you feeling…? I mean, after… the other night?" He looked down, not wanting to insult the younger teen in any way. He felt the kouhai behind him move a little and heard a soft reply, "Better."

Momo smiled, "Yokatta…" He whispered silently, not wanting to sound so offensive.

"Ne, Momo-senpai."

"Mmm?"

"I'll hit you if you don't stop thinking about it." Ryoma snapped. Momo blinked and soon chuckled under his breath at the black-haired boy's reply. But his laugh faded almost instantly as he closed his eyes and smirked, "It's hard not to think about it." Momo paused, "_Gome_…"

Ryoma frowned as he buried his head in the depths of his knees, "I don't understand you at all, senpai. You worry for me yet you don't allow me to worry for you." Momo snorted at that comment as they were once filled with silence once again, letting the wind blow pass them. Momo tried to look at the boy behind him at the corner of his eyes, his shoulders trembling with discomfort.

"Arigatou, Echizen." Ryoma lowered his head and muttered, "_Baka. _And what's this whole mess got to do with _buchou_?" Ryoma frowned as Momo shivered at the evil aura surrounding the little guy all of a sudden.

"It's just weird."

Ryoma waited.

"I'm supposed to look after my kouhai… A senpai is supposed to be like that…" Momo paused, realizing that his first 2 sentences were synonymous. "Demo for us… it's the other way around. _Buchou's_ so good at almost everything. You're always so good at everything…" Momo repeated what he told Fuji-_senpai_ before, "I kinda got jealous-"

"I'm not good at everything." Ryoma cut him off, his voice stern and angry.

_/"He's always been so good at everything… Ryoma…"/_

"I'm not good at expressing my feelings." Ryoma continued, "I look up to you because you are the only one who made my eyes open to other people's feelings. You opened my feelings too."

"You always smile at everything… even when the world's going topsy-turvy. I can never do that." Ryoma smirked.

"You made me see things differently. I have never felt being really happy, really sad and really frustrated in my life before. Every feeling… means a lot to me. I had so much fun." Ryoma smiled away, his true and genuine smile. "I started letting go of my feelings for _buchou_ when… I- I started having feelings… for you…" Ryoma said nervously as he scratched his nose. Momo waited for his kouhai to continue.

Ryoma noticed the awkward silence _again_ and decided to change his subject, "I kinda like it… when you called me by my first name in a nice way."

Momo instantly blushed, hiding his blush from the grinning boy. "You must've heard wrong! I never said anything like that!" He snapped. Ryoma jumped, "Yes you did! I heard you loud and clear!" Ryoma argued and looked at his senpai's back. "You're imagining things, brat!" Mom barked, but as soon as Momo turned to look at the younger teen, soft lips had already perched against his and he hadn't realized that he was already kissing back. Ryoma made sure that the amethyst-eyed teen wouldn't move away when he cupped him by the cheeks.

"Can you call me '_Ryoma_'…" Ryoma whispered, never leaving his gaze on his senpai's wide eyes, "…all the time?" Momo was left gaping, his mouth open the whole time. Were they really okay now? Were they really okay after what just happened? Not caring at all, Momo instantly wrapped an arm around the small frame of Ryoma's body. "_Baka_." He muttered, and with his other hand, held Ryoma's cheek in place and brought him into a lip lock.

It was Ryoma's turn to be taken back. The kiss lasted a little longer than before and as soon as they broke off, the prodigy didn't realize that his mouth was still hanging open. "Heh. I kiss _way_ better than you do." Momo smirked. "I'll call you that… only if you call me '_Takeshi'_ all the time too." Ryoma blinked before he laughed. He pulled the elder teen into a tight embrace by the waist and buried his head on his senpai's shirt, almost making them fall.

"I love you, Takeshi." Momo smiled widely, looking down to the kid. "I love you too… Ryoma."

* * *

Can you say everything's back to normal? 

The sun was about to set as they walked home when Momoshirou felt really weird about the whole thing. How could something happen so fast and how could the little guy forgive him that fast? I mean, he expected the cold shoulder from the ebony-haired kid, but things actually turned out for the better. He shook his head from those thoughts, thinking that he should at least be thankful that things didn't turn out for the worst. Yes, he should be relieved. He should be relaxed.

_But why the heck wasn't he relaxed!_

"Momo-senpai?" Momo looked down and saw the worried orbs of Ryoma looking up to him, "Daijoubu… desu ka" Momo blinked and shook his head, "Aha ahahaha… it's nothing." Ryoma nodded as he looked down at their hands, which were intertwined together. "_Saa_… then why are you holding me too tightly?"

"Eh?" Momo jumped as he instantly let go, frightened to have hurt the tennis prodigy. "_A-ah! Gomen!_" Momo laughed nervously as he scratched the bridge of his nose. Ryoma saw Momo's discomfort and decided not to force the sophomore of what he didn't want to do. "You don't have to hold it if you don't want to." Ryoma smirked sadly and turned to walk away, when Momo grabbed him by the wrist, careful not to hurt the injury. "No… it's just… I didn't want to hurt you anymore." Momo looked down, his face turning bright red. Ryoma saw the discomfort coming from the taller teen as he took the initiative and held the sophomore's hand instead.

"Even if you did, I'll just get back to you." Ryoma smirked as he tugged on the black-haired teen by the hand, continuing to walk down the street. Momo blinked as the hazel-eyed teen looked back at him, "Speaking of that, you owe me _more_ than just a kiss." The freshman winked as Momo visibly trembled at Ryoma's evil smirk. "_Ehhh?_ _What d'you mean by that!_" Momo shrieked, allowing himself to be dragged by the Echizen towards the burger shop.

"I wonder where they're going." Oishi chuckled, as he, Eiji and Fuji hid from behind the corners of the street, following the two closely behind. "Or what they're _planning_ to do, _nya_." Eiji smirked as Fuji took out his camera, "I'm more interested in who's going to be the _seme_ and _uke_." Fuji grinned, "Shall we go see?" The brunet turned to his best friend as Eiji snickered maniacally, "_Hoi Hoi!_" As the two best friends jumped from new hideout to another closer to the two new lovebirds, Oishi heaved out a loud sigh.

Not caring if people were looking, Ryoma pulled the sophomore down and pecked a small kiss on his senpai's cheek, "Just kidding." He muttered as Momo turned to even a deeper shade of red. "_Brat_." Momo instantly erased his sissy-looking state and sneered at the boy of his dreams, "Tonight. You're going down."

**Owari.**

"You heard that, _nya! Tonight! Ochibi's going down!_"

"Bring some popcorn tonight, Eiji! I'm bringing a video cam instead! This is going to get interesting!"

"A-Anou… you're actually going to pull through with this?"

* * *

Epilogue will soon be up! hehehe 


	4. Epilogue: What Momo Said

**Lust Over Love**

**By:** kEi-eL-yOu-kAiZer

**Summary: **He was close to having him. In fact, the younger teen might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? (MomoRyo) LEMON

FLUFFINESS ALERT!

* * *

"Eh? What're those things for?" Ryoma blinked as he witnessed Momoshirou Takeshi walking towards the kitchen with 2 heavy plastic bags. "Snacks and drinks. I'm stocking up the fridge with 'em so we don't have to go back and forth to the store for the weekend." Momo smiled widely as he took out a bag of chips and a 6-piece pack of assorted flavored Ponta and approached his lover. "And guess what?" Momo asked as he opened a can of the soda for Ryoma. "What?" Ryoma blinked, taking the soda and muttering a "Thanks." 

"I saw that weird-looking guy again…"

* * *

**Epilogue – What Momo said**

* * *

"…yeah, the one who gave me that drugged Ponta before?" Ryoma's eyes widened and blinked for a few times, waiting for the purple-eyed senpai to continue, "And?" 

Momoshirou took a can of grape Ponta and opened it, drinking it as soon as he did. Ryoma raised an eyebrow as he waited for his boyfriend to finish drinking, drumming his fingers impatiently for his reply.

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.

Drum. Drum. Drum.

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.

Ryoma cleared his throat. "Am I going to have to wait for you to finish that before I'm going to get an answer?" The younger male snapped irritably.

Momo stopped, "Oh." He smirked and made Ryoma wait again. "_Takeshi!_" Momo laughed as he received a pillow in the face. It had been a month since they started going out now and he was probably used to his name being called so cutely like that, but still, every time the Echizen called him that way… he never resisted the urge to laugh.

Ryoma crossed his arms, still waiting. Momo cleared his throat and took a pen and a piece of scratch paper from the table, scribbling something down and handing it to the cap-wearing boy.

As soon as Ryoma got hold of the paper, his eyes bulged like saucers.

"**_YOU._****_SAID. WHAT?_**" Ryoma blushed tremendously.

Momo fell back to the floor and rolled around, "Ahahahahaha! It was kinda funny, you know!" The black-haired Dunk Smasher laughed, "His reaction was priceless! Nyahahahaha!" "_Konno yarou…_" Ryoma turned into a deep shade of red as he muttered under his breath, tightly clutching his fists which were resting on his lap, "I'm so going to hit you."

"Why? It's what happened, right? Everything I said is true!" Momo grinned widely and saw Ryoma instantly standing up. "_Where did I place my racket!_ _I'm going to whack you silly as soon as I find it!_" But before Ryoma could take a step to leave the living room, Momo grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back down, making the shorter and younger teen fall on his back with a thud.

"_Ow! W-What the heck did you do that for, baka!_" Ryoma stopped when he found himself being pinned by the man of his dreams on top of him by the wrists, looking down at him with hungry eyes. "But I didn't forget to smack him afterwards…" Momo added from his previous reply as Ryoma looked up to his senpai dreamily.

"T-Takesh-"

Kiss.

A soft and wonderful kiss was made and Ryoma found himself closing his eyes and moving his tongue along with Momoshirou's, inside his mouth. The kiss was slow, wet, seductive and sweet… and Ryoma hadn't realized that he was actually getting hyped up just because of a simple kiss. Scratch simple. It was **hot**. He moaned in his throat and heard Momo breath through his nose. The fight for domination took place for a long time. Finally, they broke off panting and heaving hungrily for air.

No words were said after the contact broke and the dominant Seigaku regular took this opportunity to do something more, taking off Ryoma's shirt from below him. Momo's lips upon his lover's shoulder seemed cold as he sucked on it, running his tongue on the mark as soon as he punctured it.

"Take…shiii…"

"Shh…"

"D-Don't. _Aagh!_" Ryoma winced and felt tears at the corner of his eyes as soon as the man on top of him bit on his shoulder again. He inwardly shivered, the remains of last month's actions still running all over his body. "Don't worry… we won't do that painful thing again. I promise." Momo whispered. Ryoma hadn't realized that his fingers were unconsciously digging down into Momo's forearm, preventing the sophomore to access power on him.

"Takeshi, please…" Ryoma, his tears slowly flowing down, pleaded for the man to stop, hoping that he would be able to change his senpai's mind.

"Ryoma… Look at me." Momo softly said, his words strong but comforting. Ryoma hesitantly did so and looked up to Momo's kind purple eyes, and saw the soft smile etched upon Momoshirou's face. "Trust me, Ryoma… I won't do that part. I'll stop, I promise." Momo smiled and waited for his lover to reply.

Ryoma was scared. Yes, **_the_** _Echizen Ryoma_ was scared. He had to stay strong, but he knew that staying strong in this kind of situation would only bring him more memories. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Momoshirou Takeshi's eyes… the pair of eyes that were filled with love and passion, trust and kindness… the pair of eyes that were filled with only "Ryoma".

Ryoma trembled when he sighed all his fear out and closed his eyes, making his tears fall as he nodded weakly. His lips went to Momo's and as they shared a kiss, what seemed to be Ryoma's nightmare… turned into a blissful dream.

* * *

Momo smiled, watching his lover sleep from the exhaustion. He pondered on how Ryoma easily got tired and how he always slept on the rooftop all the time. Somehow, he was reminded of how Ryoma acted like a cat… like Karupin actually. He brushed the bangs out of Ryoma's face, hearing the faint snores coming from his kouhai. He chuckled under his breath, amused to look at the boy sound sleeping. 

He remembered how the Echizen looked when they were about to start with their 'activity'. For the first time in his life, he actually saw **fear** from the boy. He didn't actually stereotype the boy as "_weak_" because of that happening… "weak" wasn't exactly the word. "Vulnerable" was more like it. He smiled, knowing that he finally got the young kid's trust.

Kid.

Yes, Ryoma _was_ still a kid. But somehow that may be, he couldn't help but drool over the boy's physical features. Leaning down, he ran his lips on his lover's cheek. "I love you." He whispered in the boy's ears.

"Getting cheesier by the minute."

Momo instantly jumped, as Ryoma blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and rubbed them afterwards. Ryoma tried sitting up, but was pushed back down by the elder teen. "What? Still not done?" Ryoma frowned. Momo looked down on his lover's wrists, seeing the pinkish scars of the remains from last month's events.

"Ne, Ryoma…" He whispered, taking his lover's wrist into his lips and kissing them softly. Ryoma looked up to his lover with tiring eyes, but still managed to keep his usual stern voice, "What?"

"Do you still hate me… after what happened last time?" Momo asked silently, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Ryoma chose not to answer that and looked to his right, spotting the Ponta can he drank from before they had this "activity".

"It's all Ponta's fault…" He muttered, making Momo blink at that statement. "…no, I don't hate you. I never did even though you are such a baka." Ryoma snapped, making Momo grin. He slowly lowered his face towards the boy under him again and smirked, "Hn. That's not how you should speak to your senpai, Ryoma-_kun_." Momo teased, making sure to emphasize on the word "-_kun_". Ryoma snorted as he smirked back to his senpai.

"Are you done yet, _senpai_?" Ryoma teased back, also emphasizing on his last word.

"Mada Mada Dane…" Momo snickered. Ryoma raised his eyebrows at the purple-eyed teen's reply as Momo laughed his heart out. Soon however, Ryoma felt himself laughing too. "_Baka_." He said as he forced himself not to snort. But as he did so, he only made little effort and a snort escaped his throat, which sounded a little different. Ryoma instantly blushed and cupped his mouth, making Momo blink.

A few seconds passed, and Momo found himself rolled to Ryoma's side laughing out loudly as ever. "_This is the first time I heard a fart coming from the mouth! Hahahaha!"_ He exclaimed, holding his head of the pain in his stomach. "Yamette yo!" Ryoma blushed, turning to the opposite side and blushing tremendously with embarrassment, cupping his face in the process.

"You should laugh more often, Ryoma. You sounded _terrible!_" Momoshirou laughed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I said, _stop it!_" Ryoma snapped, his voice muffled by his hands in his face, "Takeshi no _baka_!" Momo chuckled, but sat back up on top of Ryoma and pulled his _koi_'s hands away from his face. "I was just playing with you." He whispered, kissing the freshman by the bridge of the nose.

"Hmmm…" Momo nuzzled his nose on Ryoma's neck, smiling as he heard the younger boy moan. "Your smile looks good on you… you show it more often." The sophomore whispered as Ryoma blushed and looked to the other side, "Urusai ne." The boy simply snapped. "But you know what?" Ryoma looked back to his senpai and waited for him to continue. "I like it when you smile only for me… it makes me feel… hmm… _special_." Momo grinned widely, making Ryoma raise an eyebrow.

"Baka."

"Will you stop saying 'baka' all the time, you little brat?" As soon as Momoshirou said 'brat', he instantly lunged on Ryoma and tickled him everywhere, pinning the _uke_ by the waist. "Ahh! _Y-Yame-_haha-_tte!_ Hahaha! M-Momo-_ahahaha_-senpai-_hahahaha_!" Ryoma snarled and kicked around, blocking the _seme_ everywhere. He tried keeping up with his usual cold composure, but it was getting harder to do so when chokes of laughs escaped his lips and Momo didn't stop there yet, "Mada Made Dane." Momo said again, making Ryoma struggled harder to break free.

"Not until you _laugh_ _**hard**._" The color on Ryoma's face faded, he couldn't stand it any longer. Finally a soft laugh escaped from the prodigy's lips and Momo found himself smiling at that sound. "There. I'm laughing. Okay?" Ryoma laughed, wiping the excess tears at the corner of his eyes.

"That was really cute."

Momo was about lean down from a kiss when, WHAM! Another pillow slammed into his face.

"_Ow! What was that for!_"

"You're lucky I haven't found my tennis racket yet. You're still not forgiven." Ryoma snapped irritably as he pushed the 13-year-old regular away and stood up, zipping his half-open pants up and walked towards the kitchen afterwards.

"_Ryoooomaaaaa_…"

"Urusai!" The boy snarled and walk passed a crumpled paper on the floor.

**Owari.**

A crumpled paper which read, "_My friend and I actually got hooked up after you gave me that drink. And guess what? He's my boyfriend now! We had passionate (beep) that night. And more of that (beep) was amazing! Thanks a lot, dude!"_

* * *

I'm not really good at writing Lemon ficcies when it comes to MomoRyo, so you'll have to pardon me (n.n) hehehe Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Pre Epilogue: Always Make Me Happy

**Lust Over Love**

**By:** kEi-eL-yOu-kAiZer

**Summary: **He was close to having him. In fact, the younger teen might even like him back. That was until, he made a huge mistake. Will Ryoma ever forgive him? (A three-part MomoRyo OishiEiji TezuFuji pre-epilogue thingy (n.n))

* * *

"Aaah, Oishi! You're late!" Eiji whined as he saw his doubles partner running towards them and stopped to pant. "Sorry… to tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly sure that I should come." Oishi scratched the back of his head as Eiji pouted, "_What! You were planning to back out nya!_" Oishi simply laughed, "Well… I was but since you didn't want me to, I came." Eiji's eyes glittered upon hearing the fukubuchou's words, "_Nyaaaaaa_ Oishi."

* * *

**Pre-epilogue – Always make me happy**

* * *

Oishi blushed tremendously as Fuji cleared his throat, "Popcorn?" Fuji asked. 

"Check." Eiji smiled widely.

"Drinks."

"Check." Oishi silently grumbled.

"Video tape. Check." Fuji smirked as they got into Momoshiro's backyard silently and climbed on a tree, making them see their kouhais talking in the kitchen.

"Ne, that's not porn, is it?" Eiji grinned widely as he heard their Ochibi asking from inside the house, glaring at the black-haired sophomore who seemed to be holding a magazine. "Eh! Of course not!" Momoshiro quickly and nervously answered, stuffing the magazine away. "_Uzotsuki_." Ryoma muttered.

"Is it on yet?" Eiji asked excitedly as Fuji grinned, flipping out the camcorder and rolling in action, "_Aa_."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Oishi sighed.

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't read things like those! I'm underage! _Don't you believe me!_" Momo exclaimed as Ryoma grumbled, not believing what the sophomore was telling him as he looked away, his chin supported by the his palm. "You don't believe me!" Momoshiro snapped, slamming his hands on the table. Ryoma simply looked at the black-haired regular with boring eyes, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"_Aaaaahhh!__You really don't believe me!_" Ryoma simply nudged his shoulders in reply.

"I'd like to see that magazine too!" Eiji snickered as he looked at the small screen attached to Fuji's video camera, recording every single event in the Momoshiro household. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. "Ah! Ochibi's flotting somefing!" Eiji jumped as they saw Ryoma walking to the drawer to where Momo hid the magazine, making the popcorn from his mouth fly in different directions.

"Ahh! He's taking it out! He's taking it out!" Eiji jumped from his current position, shaking the tree in the process.

The Echizen opened the drawer… only to reveal the latest issue of the tennis magazine Inoue-san and Shiba-san made.

"See?" Momo grinned nervously. Both Eiji and Fuji grumbled in disappointment, not expecting to see that coming. Oishi was simply proud that Momoshiro wasn't a perv.

"_Aaaa_… I never knew you were such a fan." Ryoma said simply.

"It's just one issue." Momo turned red in embarrassment, trying to reach for the magazine but Ryoma dodged away smirking, flipping a few pages. "D-Don't open that!" Momo exclaimed, making Ryoma (and the other 3 snoopers) even more suspicious. As he opened the pages further, he instantly blushed at what he saw. "_Aahh!_ _It's not what you're thinking! I was just browsing through! Honest!_" Momoshiro stuttered, backing away from the shorter and younger teen.

"Eh? What's going on?" Oishi blinked, seeing both their kouhais blushing at each other.

"Nya nya! Zoom in on the magazine!" Eiji excitedly said. Fuji did so and the three of them instantly snorted at the sight. It was an issue exclusively of Echizen Ryoma. Information, action pictures during practice and during matches and even stolen shots when he was at home and at school.

"Wh-what the heck is this?" Ryoma trembled in anger, unconsciously crumpling the sides of the magazine. "How the heck did they get this information!" Ryoma snapped.

"I… I asked them to?" Momo laughed. "You **_what!_**" Ryoma snarled, throwing the magazine to the floor. "I-It's just an exclusive issue for me. It's not broadcasted to everyone." Momo explained but instantly cupped his mouth, making the black-haired freshman angrier even more! "_Konno yarou!_" Ryoma roared.

"W-Wait! Take it easy!"

"**_I'm going to kill you!_**"

"This is going to take a long time." Eiji grumbled in disappointment, munching on some popped corn and slurping on a can of Coca Cola. "When's the good stuff going to come?" Fuji smiled as he too, decided to take a break and ate a few munchies. It took a few more minutes for the freshman and sophomore to calm down as they transferred to the living room.

"Aghh… we have to shift to another tree." Fuji complained but Eiji simply smirked and took the video camera from his best friend and wrapped the strap around him. "Hoi! I'll take care of it!" Eiji said as he prepared himself to leap unto the next tree. "_Oi, Eiji! D-Don't-don't do that!_" Oishi snapped. "_My camcorder!_" Fuji exclaimed.

"**_HOI HOI!_**"

The acrobat leaped on all fours and landed on the next bark as swiftly as ever, making Oishi's heartbeat stop for a few seconds. "Mou, Eiji! You aren't some cat, you know!" Oishi fell on his back as both he and Fuji sighed out loud in relief. "_Nyao!_" Eiji teased, "Ahh! Finally!" Eiji smiled, capturing the all the events with a huge evil grin.

Both teens were now calm and they were sprawled on the living room carpet, their backs leaning on the couch and it seems that their hands were intertwined together. "Ne, Ryoma…" Momoshiro started and Eiji's lips curled into a rounded W. '_They're in a first name basis now… go get him Momo-chan!'_ "Hmm?" Ryoma's head leaned on the sophomore's shoulder. "I know… that we've been hanging out for a long time now… and things we do everyday seems ordinary." Momo started, Ryoma listening patiently.

"But to me…" Momo smiled, "…everyday has been extraordinary… when you're with me. _Especially_ when you're with me." Ryoma felt Momo's hand tighten his grip around his own and he simply returned the gesture. "Just to tell you now, I'm not ashamed of this relationship! I won't force you to do things you don't want to in public… I'll try my best to make you happy." Momo grinned stupidly, making Ryoma laugh at Momoshiro Takeshi's sudden confession.

"_Baka_." Ryoma closed his eyes and snorted, "Even if you won't try, you always make me happy." Momo simply smiled at that reply and felt Ryoma's hand reach out to his face, pulling him closer to his face. "Like now." Ryoma smiled as he closed the gap and planted a deep kiss into his senpai's lips.

Eiji's eyes left the camera for a while as he registered what his fellow teammates said and can't help but feel a pang of pain in his chest. '_Oishi… always makes me happy.'_ He thought as the redhead looked at the fukubuchou on the ground, receiving a smiling Fuji waving up to him. '_But… has he ever felt happy with me?'_

/"_What! You were planning to back out nya!" Oishi simply laughed, "Well… I was but since you didn't want me to, I came."_/

'_Oishi…'_

"Eiji, what's going on inside?" Fuji asked as Eiji looked back to the camera and saw his kouhais making out on the carpeted floor, Ryoma's hands both on Momo's cheeks and Momo's hands on Ryoma's waist, both in a heated kiss. "_Aaahh!_ An adult's kiss!" Eiji squealed, inwardly thinking what Oishi would do if he gave the fukubuchou one like that too.

"It's getting late; we should be heading back now." Oishi's voice broke in his thoughts as Eiji jumped a little in embarrassment. "_Ah, hai!_" Eiji nodded as he climbed down the tree with cat-like grace, but was stunned when Oishi's hands connected with his waist and helped him down from the large plant. "Mou, you're going to break a leg if you don't take care of yourself, you know." Oishi sighed as he smiled at the acrobat.

"_A-Aa.__Gome."_ Eiji silently said.

"I'll be taking this then." Fuji grinned as he took the camera from his best friend's hands. "I'll give you guys a copy tomorrow. _Ja!_" Fuji snickered evilly as he scurried away towards his home, making the other two regulars blink in bewilderment. All this time, Eiji grew silent and Oishi certainly noticed this.

"_Saa_, shall we go? I'll drop you home." Oishi simply said as he took Eiji's hand to his and walked out of the Momoshiro household.

* * *

"Nya, Oishi?" Oishi blinked as he turned to the redhead beside him. 

"A-Are you…" Eiji started but dropped his head when he lost his courage to speak up. "Yes?" Oishi continued blinking. "A-Are you happy…" Eiji paused again as Oishi waited, "…happy… being with me?" At that question, Eiji dropped his head lower and turned red in embarrassment. The fukubuchou certainly saw his lover's discomfort and chuckled at that expression, "Of course I am, Eiji." Oishi smiled widely.

"Really?" Eiji asked, "You're not annoyed of how I always make you do things you don't want to do? Of how I always worry you and make you upset all the time, nya?"

"What? Where did you get that idea, Eiji?" Oishi laughed.

"B-Because!" Eiji exclaimed and dropped his head again, "Because… y-you didn't want to come… a-and I… I forced you to come. And… I… I made you worry when I jumped off the tree. And… you were upset when you helped me down the tree." Oishi looked at his boyfriend seriously; he hadn't even thought that it had bothered Eiji this much. "I guess I worry too much ne?" Oishi laughed as Eiji shook his head rapidly.

"Mou, I'm not a kid anymore! But I like it when Oishi worries about me. I like it when Oishi is always there to tolerate my foolishness. I like it when Oishi is there to make me smile." Eiji said, making Oishi stop in his tracks for a moment. "Eiji…" Oishi grinned at the person in front of him.

"You'll always make me happy, Eiji." Oishi said. "'cause to me… you're "Eiji". Being you makes me happy enough and I'm happy that I can always be near you. I was happy the other day 'cause you helped me with the club's matters, I was happy yesterday because you played tennis with me, I'm happy now because you're walking home with me and I'll be happy tomorrow, because I know… that you'll still be there… and I can call you mine."

The redhead's eyes watered as he slowly let Oishi's hand go and walked closer to the other regular, throwing his arms around his lover's back and leaning his head just below Oishi's collarbone. "I love you, Shuichiro…" Eiji whispered, his eyes closing at the feeling. Oishi smiled when Eiji said his first name and can't help but feel special at Eiji's actions that night… he knew he was the only one Eiji would show these kinds of emotions to.

As he returned the embrace, he whispered, "_Aa._ I love you too, Eiji."

* * *

/"**_HOI HOI!_**"/ 

Fuji leaned his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on his palms, seeing the chaotic atmosphere of the screen in topsy-turvy when Eiji jumped on the other tree, all still being recorded.

/"Mou, Eiji! You aren't some cat, you know!"/

Fuji laughed at Oishi's sudden outburst.

/"_Nyao!_"/

The scene was now still and the brunet could see the camera focusing on Momo and Ryoma inside the living room, sprawled on the carpeted floor. "Hmmm…" Fuji smiled deviously.

/"Ne, Ryoma…"/

/"Hmm?"/

Fuji saw Ryoma and Momo's hand intertwined together when Ryoma tilted his head, resting it peacefully on Momo's shoulder. And the brunet couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

/"I know… that we've been hanging out for a long time now… and things we do everyday seems ordinary."/

/"But to me… everyday has been extraordinary… when you're with me. _Especially_ when you're with me."/

Fuji's smile slowly disappeared as he too, felt something in the sophomore's words.

/"Just to tell you now, I'm not ashamed of this relationship! I won't force you to do things you don't want to in public… I'll try my best to make you happy."/

/"_Baka_."/

/"Even if you won't try, you always make me happy."/

Fuji smiled. A certain buchou suddenly coming into his mind.

/"Like now."/

"Yeah… like now." Fuji murmured as he walked to his bedside table and picked up a cordless phone, dialing a number he memorized. He waited for a few seconds before the ring stopped and all too familiar voice came from the other end.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu desu."

Fuji was silent for a while before answering.

"How are you?" Somehow, Fuji felt the Tennis Captain smirking at the other side.

"Missing you."

"Un. Same here." Fuji softly said, his eyes brimming with tears at his lover's statement.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" The usual cold and stern Tezuka asked with a soft and concerned tone. "Don't worry. I was going to." Fuji smiled, wiping his tears away with the side of his index finger. "I just… wanted you to know…" Fuji stuttered, "…that I'm really happy when I'm with you, Kunimitsu. And I'm also happy… even if you aren't here beside me now."

Fuji breathed, "Th-that's all. Ja!"

"Wait."

Silence befell on their conversation, but Fuji could hear something blowing on the receiver from Tezuka's side of the conference. "What're you doing?" Fuji asked.

"Blowing you a kiss." Fuji was stunned for a moment, but soon laughed at Tezuka's sudden out-of-characterness. "Get to sleep… because you won't be getting any when I come back." Fuji chuckled at that as he nodded, even though he knew that Tezuka couldn't see him doing so.

"I love you, Syusuke."

Fuji wiped the excess tears from his eyes and smiled widely, "I love you too, Kunimitsu…" And as Fuji slowly hung up, he could feel the breeze of the wind coming from his bedroom window blow through his hair, the cold air soft on his face.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's kiss arrived… safe and sound.

**Owari.**

* * *

_Waaaaaaiii_… _I just love these 3 pairings!_ (n.n)v This is officially the end, guys! Hope to see you next time! 


End file.
